This invention relates to an automotive door locking apparatus.
A conventional automotive door locking apparatus, as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 154994/1979, comprises: a latch for engaging with a striker secured to the car body; a ratchet for preventing the latch from reversing; a rotating member for disengaging the ratchet from the latch; an open lever connected to an outer open handle of the door; a lock lever switched between two positions, i.e., an unlocked state in which the open lever can engage with the rotating member and a locked state in which they cannot engage with each other; and an inner lever connected to an inner open handle of the door; whereby the operation of the inner lever activates the rotating member regardless of whether the lock lever is in the locked or unlocked state, and moves the lock lever, when it is in the locked state, to the unlocked position.
In the above known example, the lock lever is switched manually.